


Brush Your Teeth

by taxicab12



Series: more to me than you can dream [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Discussion of the improvement of hygiene standards, Fluff, M/M, Mostly just Joe and Nicky being sweet, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxicab12/pseuds/taxicab12
Summary: “Do I even need to brush my teeth anymore?” Nile asked, making both their heads shoot towards her. “Like, can I lose my teeth and have to wear dentures for eternity?”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Nile Freeman & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Series: more to me than you can dream [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878034
Comments: 42
Kudos: 535





	Brush Your Teeth

Nile was halfway through brushing her teeth, a routine that usually calmed her, when suddenly she froze. She spat and wiped her mouth then rushed out to the kitchen, still gripping her toothbrush.

Nicky and Joe sat at the island in the kitchen, exchanging soft kisses and softer words, pet names in a dozen, mostly dead, languages. Normally, Nile didn’t like to interrupt them like this.

“Do I even need to brush my teeth anymore?” She asked, making both their heads shoot towards her.

Normally, it was Joe who reacted like that, but instead Nicky threw his head back in sudden, raucous laughter.

In the few months since Nile had joined them, since everything that had happened, she had never heard Nicky laugh like that, so joyful and careless.

Joe raised a brow at Nicky, but it was an expression without concern.

“Like, can I lose my teeth and have to wear dentures for eternity?” Nile asked.

“No,” Joe said. “Toothbrushes certainly weren’t a thing when we were young and we have all our teeth.”

“I wish they were,” Nicky said, still laughing. “Your breath used to stink, my love.”

“It did  _ not_.” Joe turned to him, insulted.

“Oh, it did.” Nicky smiled conspiratorially at Nile. “Especially in the mornings.”

“I will not hear this slander against me, Nicolò.”

“It’s not slander if it’s true.” Nicky laughed. “Do not let him fool you, Nile.”

She laughed at them, at Joe’s annoyed grin.

“So,” she said, “I won’t lose my teeth but I should keep brushing them so my breath doesn’t smell as bad as Joe’s?”

Nicky threw his head back in another burst of laughter.

“I’ll show you bad breath,” Joe said, pulling Nicky in for a kiss.

Nile chose that moment to exit, returning her toothbrush to the bathroom then making herself scarce.

“Really?” Andy yelled, the front door slamming shut behind her. “In the kitchen?”

Nicky laughed again and Nile smiled at the sound. Even with all the terrible things done to him, the horribly long life he’d lived, he could still laugh like that.

She was suddenly sure that everything was going to be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just went to the dentist and I was thinking about the toothbrush in Nile’s room in that one scene and my brain went down a rabbit hole


End file.
